


Naruto: The Next Path

by AymBlastBlue1



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymBlastBlue1/pseuds/AymBlastBlue1
Summary: Kid Naruto Uzumaki returns for more humorous plot lines! A young girl around Naruto's age, discovered the world of ninjas, while hiding her secret power while she is assigned to live in the Hidden Leaf Village by Whis and played along as Taroko Ryukana. Takes place before Squad 7 went to the Land of Tea.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Transport To Another World

**Prologue**

**Universe 7**

_ Years ago, when another half breed Saiyan named Oturan was a young kid, formally forced to work for Dr. Gero to end Goku’s life. As the three remaining androids are awakened, the young Saiyan is free, but not for long. Oturan was threatened by the androids to prevent her from helping the Z-Fighters. Later, as Perfect Cell reforms himself by absorbing Android 17 and 18, Oturan has the chance to help the Z-Fighters become strong, causing her to power up to Super Saiyan briefly. While Vegeta and future Trunks trained together and Goku trained with Gohan at the Time Chamber, Oturan sparred with Piccolo. Days later, Oturan, and the Z-Fighters with Android 16 are chipped up to challenge Perfect Cell. With many struggles, Goku sacrificed himself the second time. Oturan didn't want Goku to die either, but it was too late. She then discovers that she can become Super Saiyan longer than last time. _

_ Gohan later defeated Perfect Cell with the help of his deceased father with a Father-Son Kamehameha. As Gohan defeated Cell, Oturan flew away, and turned herself in for helping Dr. Gero with his assassinate plan. _

**Present Time, East District 439**

It begins in Universe 7. With Kid Buu defeated, the entire world is at peace, at least expecting more. Other than Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, well, you named the rest of the Saiyans… another young half breed Saiyan around 12 or 13 years old move in another place across the lake near the residence of Goku's property.

The cheerful Saiyan in orange was peppy to help the young Saiyan in yellow shirt and black shorts move her belongings to her own house. "Wow, it's pretty great to have you as our neighbor, Oturan, you should hang out with Gohan and Goten sometime!" "Geez, thanks, Goku, you should train with me someday," the young Saiyan chirped. Goku grinned, "If only you're Gohan's age, you would have been a perfect match with him!" "I guess he's kinda my type, but he already has Videl…" Oturan admitted, blushing in a lighter shade of red. "Anyways, thanks for bringing all my stuff in my new house." "You're welcome!" Goku replied. "Goku, are you done helping with that kid?" Goku's wife Chi-Chi hollering in the distance standing on the edge of the small pier. "It's time for lunch!"

Goku turns at Chi-Chi, and then at Oturan, "Sorry I couldn't help you much, I'll come back and help you unpack later!" "Then that's fine, I can do the rest myself," Oturan decided. "you don't have to come back after lunch." Goku waved at Oturan, "See you later!" The orange Saiyan hovered in the air back home across the lake. " _ It's so hard not to see him kinda sad all these years, he was once pretty serious back then,"  _ Oturan thoughted. Goku and Chi-Chi head back inside but Goku turns at Oturan, "Hey, Oturan, do you want to join us for lunch?" "Are you sure, Goku?" his wife asked. "She hasn't eaten anything this morning," Goku fretted. "Alright, she can join, and maybe help her later," Chi-Chi approved.

Oturan quickly appeared on the pier after hovering across the lake. "That's great, the more the merrier!" Oturan beamed. Chi-Chi yelped, "Careful, you'll break the pier!" The pier nearly crashed as Goku grabs Chi-Chi and Oturan falls into the water. "Oops…" Oturan exclaimed.

After lunch, Goku and Gohan fixed the pier as Chi-Chi ranted at her husband and oldest son, "I knew you shouldn't have brought that young lady to lunch! I nearly had a heart attack!" "Geez, I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," Goku whined. "You should have told her to be careful, dad," Gohan sighed.

**Beerus Castle, Planet Beerus**

Inside the enormous tree full of unusual aquariums, a mystical angel, face unseen, sees the entire Earth from his scepter. He sees Goku with his family, but sees another kid from another house across the lake in the hologram from his scepter. "Oh? What's this?" Whis exclaims. "Oh, my, what is that young Saiyan doing on this planet? She's nothing related to Goku or Vegeta's children!" He let out a breath while sighing. "If only Lord Beerus can see this young lady…" As mentioned, Beerus was still asleep. "I'll pay a visit to her place while Lord Beerus is in deep sleep."

**Oturan's House**

In the evening, the house is completely full and neat. The young Saiyan was staring at the ceiling while sitting on her new couch. "A place for a young girl like myself," Oturan sighed. "It's pretty bizarre living alone." Oturan stares at her window and sees Goku's residence on the other side of the lake. She sees Goku and his family having a good time watching TV. "I'm thinking to myself, I wonder where my real parents are?" She closed her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, a blue figure appeared in front of Oturan. Whis questioned the young Saiyan, "Hello, there, young lady, what brings you here in this world?" Oturan yelped, "Am I seeing things out of my words?" Whis shushed as he examined Oturan, "There's no need to be afraid, young lady, I won't harm you." Oturan's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. "(Who is that wizard?)" she thought. "There's no particular way you'll survive living alone, so here is what I'll assign you," Whis advised. "If you wish to live here in a long time, I'll transport you to another world other than here."

"What does that mean?" Oturan puzzled. "You will learn about how life survives the wilderness full of battlefield," Whis stated. "For instance, their living specialties are stealth, technique, and inner peace in order to avoid death. You may be excellent in physical and speed, therefore you have lacked all three specialties I've mentioned." "Does the other world allow flying? Can I at least bring my clothes?" the young Saiyan asked. "It would be hard to say, and I wouldn't bring all my clothes if I were you," Whis coached. "Their clothes are entirely different from the world you're currently living." "Aw, man, my clothes would rot out in two days," Oturan pouted. "That is the point of survival," Whis added. "Now come with me."

"What if I refused?" Oturan asked. "I'll bring in my lord to come destroy this entire world," Whis teased as his left hand was on Oturan's shoulder. Oturan paused in fear. "Uh, okay, a deal's a deal," she stuttered. "You should grab onto me while I bring you to that world," Whis said. Oturan stood next to the blue angel as he teleported her to another world.

**Space**

The blue angel hovered in space at a bottomless speed of light. "Oh, where’s my manner? I forgot about your name!" the blue angel giggles. "My name is Oturan," Oturan stated. "Hmm, your name reminded me of someone that has the same name as you, but in backward letters," Whis observed. "You even have the same look of that young man." "N-A-R-U-T-O," Oturan spelled. "What young man?" "You'll see him when you get there," Whis said. "When you arrive there, you will identify yourself as Taroko Ryukana. Based on your appearance and your talent, you will be related to the Ryukana clan."

**Unknown Forest**

The blue angel finally transported Oturan to another world from another universe, safely landed on nearby branches. "Here we are," the blue angel said. "This place looks different from back home," Oturan exclaimed. "If you learn so much in this world, I'll come back and take you home," Whis said. "This will be your stop for now, and we'll meet again in the future." Whis teleport himself back to his dimension as the wind blows.

Oturan stared at Whis until he vanished. She grabs the bark of the tree for her dear life. "Whis didn't say anything about flying in this world," Oturan concerned. "Maybe it's best to save my energy for later." The young Saiyan climbed down the tree with her bare hands. Without realizing she grabbed onto a broken branch, she fell into the ground as she yelps from her fall. As Oturan crash landed on her feet, she didn't feel anything. "Huh? Did I just land on my feet?" she exclaimed.

She starts wandering around the forest to find someone. "Hello? Anyone there? Show yourself!" Oturan spotted a silver haired man with his face covered in a black mask. Most of his clothes were black except his anklet bandage, the armor from his fingerless gloves and the leaf band from his forehead, and his green sleeveless flak jacket. He was reading an adult book. "Hey, mister! I lost my way out in this forest!" the young Saiyan was hollering at none other than Kakashi Hatake. "Oh, my, you surprised me, kid!" the silver haired man exclaimed while hiding his book. He examined Oturan. "Odd, what's a kid like you wandering around the Hidden Leaf Forest alone?"

"I'm sorry I holler at you, my name is O- I'm Taroko Ryukana," Oturan, or known as Taroko, stuttered. "Taroko Ryukana, I never heard of you, and you must be the kid I was assigned to be looking for," Kakashi exclaimed, hiding his book under his green sleeveless flak jacket. "Who are you? And why are you looking for me?" Oturan asked. "My name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake," the man greeted. "You reminded me of Naruto and one of my other students, but with black hair." "Ah, Naruto! What exactly does he look like?" the young Saiyan exclaimed. "How do I explain it, hmm," the silver haired man inquired. "His skin is slightly a bit darker than his yellow hair and he had some sort of whiskers on his cheeks. He has a determined personality."

"Anyways, I have a question, Mr. Hatake," Oturan spoked. "How do you survive life?" "I survive life with chakra, which contains physical and spiritual energy," Kakashi explained. " _Wow, this reminded me of spirit energy back home,"_ Oturan recalled. "I assume you haven't applied to the academy yet," Kakashi described. "Academy? Aw, man, does this mean I had to go back into study?" Oturan groans. "(Too bad, I just graduated early from high school a few months ago…)" Oturan daydreamed about the time she graduated back in her home universe.

"That's correct," Kakashi replied. "Come with me, I'll give you a tour around the village, and maybe visit one of my students afterward." The young Saiyan follows the silver haired man.

**Hidden Leaf Village (also Hidden Village in the Leaves)**

The village is very different from East District 439. There were no vehicles and motorcycles out on the road where pedestrians take a stroll or make certain errands. Most of the cylinder and square building resembles a large town. The tan road is sandy and full of dust. Oturan and the older man took a stroll in the main street. "Wow, this place is more rural than my home place!" Oturan exclaimed. "At least expected, it's a peaceful village we live in, as known as the Hidden Village in the Leaf from the Land of the Fire nation," Kakashi described. He then pointed at the Hokage rocks. "Those four carved rocks over there are the Hokage Monuments, which were the past four leaders of this village. There was this time we all regret in the beginning, a boy around your age spray painted the monuments, he was mischievous back then. Time has passed, and he later became one of my students." "So, about the other thing, if there were Hokage, would that person be the mayor of this town?" The young Saiyan asked. "That's right," Kakashi replied. "Before we head to Naruto's place, I'll have to visit the mission assignment hall because I completed a small errand."

**Mission Assignment Hall (also Mission Assignment Desk)**

The current fifth leader of the village, Tsunade, does her usual paperwork as her assistant Shizune organizing tons of paper. The fifth hokage appeared to look physically younger, but she is in her fifties. Kakashi appeared with the younger kid. "The mission is complete, Lady Tsunade," the silver haired man said. "I found the lost kid named Taroko Ryukana." The fifth hokage stops writing down as she stares at Oturan. "You must be Taroko Ryukana," the fifth hokage spoked. "And you must be the fifth hokage, right?" Oturan inquired. "Yes, I am the current Hokage, at least expecting a woman to lead the entire village," Tsunade replied.

The fifth hokage turn at Kakashi. "Excellent work finding a young kid wandering around the forest, Kakashi, she could be in deep danger." "It was nothing, my Lady," Kakashi considered. "Taroko was wandering around the forest all along." "Say, why's the forest a dangerous place? It’s not like there are bandits and thieves on the road everyday," Oturan questioned. "It's dangerous for you because you're just an ordinary kid, you shouldn't be there," Tsunade replied. "I don't think I'm ordinary at all, I can fight alone when someone is close to me! Why, I even flick them in the face!" Oturan proved, in fighting stances. The fifth hokage sees Oturan impersonating Taroko as a naive kid. There is nothing that can stop the young Saiyan from fighting back against a criminal. She is a serious fighter from another world as others can tell by the hair and such gutsy personality. Tsunade starts laughing, "I like your guts, kid! You reminded me of Naruto Uzumaki!" the fifth hokage sighed as she took a breath. "Speaking of which, Kakashi, after the mission you completed, make sure to bring Taroko to Naruto's house. You are dismissed." "Yes, my Lady," Kakashi replied.


	2. Prepare For The Worse

**Naruto's House**

Oturan arrived on the outer balcony with Kakashi. "This is Naruto's place, he lives inside alone," Kakashi spoked. "Wait, does Naruto have parents?" Oturan asked. "I'm afraid it's quite a long story, Taroko, but that's not necessary for you to ask that," Kakashi replied. Naruto was all alone the day he was born as the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. It's been a hard time for Naruto when he was much younger. He was a stray kid until an adult cared for him. "(I see, I guess he lives his life the harshful way, like I am. I don't even know where my real parents are…)" Oturan sighed. Kakashi rang the doorbell as the yellow haired boy opened the door. He appeared wearing his usual orange jacket with white collar that also shows navy blue from the shoulder of his jacket, and matching pants. He was currently not wearing his leaf band that resembles the village symbol.

"Kakashi sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, Naruto, while I was running an errand, I found a kid wandering around the forest this afternoon," Kakashi replied. Oturan stares at the young boy's face. "(That boy must be Naruto Uzumaki... Whis was right from the start,)" Oturan thought. Naruto stares at the young Saiyan in confusion. Naruto sees 'Taroko' as an opposite version of Neji by the hair. "Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"That he is actually a she, Naruto, and her name is Taroko Ryukana, she will stay at your place until her family finds her," Kakashi replied. Naruto stared closely at Oturan as he exclaimed and his eyes became pupiless in a comical way while pointing at Oturan. "What the heck? She looks like a punk with that hairdo styled like that!" Naruto exclaimed, in shock. Oturan glares at Naruto without even saying a word. "(Did he call me a punk? I wish I could choke him so bad,)" Oturan thought. Kakashi protects Naruto from Oturan as he grabs Naruto's hand to put his hand down. "Calm down, Naruto, she's not a punk, you know you can't just judge anyone by its book cover," Kakashi protected.

Naruto tries to claw the young Saiyan as his teacher grabs him. "Easy for you to say, as far I'm concerned, you may be wrong! That kid is a boy behind all the clothes he's wearing!" Naruto growled with his eyes bulged white. Kakashi sighed, "(He's so stubborn when he meets someone new as always.)" The silver haired man turns at Oturan. "Taroko, please take care and stay safe with Naruto, alright?" "Okay, and thanks for touring the village, Mr. Kakashi, maybe you can show me more of this village another time!" Oturan beamed. "See you later," Kakashi grinned, waved at Naruto and Oturan and then vanished, causing Naruto to fall on his stomach in a comical way.

"(Man, I guess I don't have a choice, I can't believe I'll have to take care of that girl. She may have the appearance of a punk, but she sounds like an innocent girl…)" Naruto thoughts, groaning in grief. "(Calm down, Naruto, you're a cool person to Taroko, all you had to do is treat her like a nice girl even though she's really acting like one.)" Naruto closed his door and took a deep breath. "Um, Taroko, did I get that name right?" he asked with his left hand scratching his head. "Yes," Oturan replied.

"So, where did you come from?" Naruto questioned. "I live in East District 439," Oturan replied. "East District 439? I never heard of that place," Naruto puzzled. Is it necessary to mention the same district Goku lives? At least she does not lie about her hometown from another universe, but still hides her real name. "I have a question, Naruto, how do you live in this village without your parents of your own?" Oturan asked. "I have my guardian take care of me until I become a ninja, his name is Iruka Umino," Naruto replied. "He's a nice guy, but sometimes he scares the heck out of me. But now that I'm a genin (junior ninja)…" Naruto pointed at himself with his thumb. "...I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, I see, you live as a genin right now," Oturan exclaimed. "Yep, my wish is to be hokage, so that everyone will respect me, believe it!" Naruto smiled. Naruto always tells his future goal toward anyone he hasn't met, and then adds his famous line at the end of his lines. "You want to be the leader of this village?" Oturan asked. "Yup!" Naruto replied, grinning. "And what about you? Don't you have a family that was waiting on you?" "Um," Oturan paused. "Yes, that's why I'm going to stay here at your house for several nights."

A loud growl from Oturan's stomach was heard as the young Saiyan looks down and rubs her tummy with both of her hands. "You sure went through a lot today, I can make you some instant ramen, my treat!" Naruto laughs. Oturan stares at Naruto. "Yes, please! I'm really starving! I had to eat twice the amount of what you eat! If you like, maybe I can help you make ramen!" Oturan chirped. Naruto thoughts, "(Man, rarely there were girls that eats more than Choji!)" the blond boy starts giggling, "Ehehe! Just leave it to me, you're my guest!"

**Later…**

There was a huge amount of ramen on the table. "Let's eat!" The two kids cheered in unison. They start eating like a pack of wolves. Oturan eats her ramen like it was a giant drink. Naruto stopped eating and stares at the young Saiyan gobbling every food on the table, unlady like manner. "(Damn, she eats really fast! What the heck is up with this girl?)" Naruto thoughts. As Naruto and Oturan finished eating, he told the young Saiyan about his life as a ninja. "I went to the Land of Waves to protect the old man named Tazuna the bridge builder…" And tell a few of his favorite folk tales. "The fish turns out to be a human…" Naruto explained. He even performed one technique such as the Shadow Clone Technique. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the blond boy chanted. He duplicated himself into four as Oturan was yawning. "(What? Cloning is allowed in this world too? This world has too many rules! I don't know which one to follow first!)" Oturan thought. "Hehehe, is it really surprising for you?" four doppelgangers of Naruto laughed in unison.

Naruto stares at Oturan, who was falling asleep. His three doppelgangers vanished into smoke. "Ah! You're sleeping!" he exclaimed. Naruto grabs the young Saiyan and gives her a piggyback ride to his bed, and takes off her shoes that were very different to Naruto's zori shoes. He covers Oturan with his blanket. "(Man, I may have to sleep on the couch for a while…)" he thought.

Hours later, it was morning but still dark. "Goku… Gohan… Goten… Chi-Chi..." she muttered. Oturan slowly woke up from her dreams. She looks around, but the young Saiyan was still inside Naruto's house on top of his bed. Naruto was sleeping on the couch in his pajamas, snoring peacefully. "(What in the world? I'm still in Naruto's house? I thought all of this was just a dream…)" the young Saiyan thoughts. Oturan realized what Whis said to her.

**Flashbacks**

_Whis finally transported Oturan to another world from another universe, safely landed on nearby branches. "Here we are," the blue angel said. "This place looks different from back home," Oturan exclaimed. "If you learn so much in this world, I'll come back and take you home," Whis said. "This will be your stop for now, and we'll meet again in the future."_

**Flashbacks ends**

"(Oh, right, that blue man with the halo flying around his head told me that I can come back home if I learned about the life of the ninja world. I thought Naruto told everything, and then that blue man would come back and pick me up. That's too bad, I still have a long way to go…)" Oturan falls back into slumber.

**The next morning...**

Birds are chirping outside. Oturan woke up from Naruto's bed. She starts yawning, and then looks around. Naruto was not there. "Naruto?" the young Saiyan exclaims. Oturan closes her eyes, and then tries to sense Naruto's energy. "He must be somewhere in the field, but where exactly?" Oturan went out of bed, and founded a note on top of his drawer with a spare of clothes with shampoo, conditioner and an extra towel. Oturan reads the note as Naruto's voice was spoken in Oturan's mind, "(Hey, Taroko, I left spares of my old clothes for you to wear today, I would not go anywhere with the clothes you're wearing right now if I were you! And I got you some shower stuff for you!)" "(Naruto sure treated me nicely since last night,)" Oturan thought. "(He must be working his butt off in his genin or ninja duty!)"

Oturan was showering inside the bathtub in lukewarm water. After she took a shower, Oturan wore Naruto's old clothes that was a plain black T-shirt and tan pants with a brand new pair of opened toe shoes that fit her shoe size. She was staring at the window. She sees Kakashi outside and opens the front door. "Mr. Kakashi! What brings you here?" she exclaims. "I'm here to check on you, Taroko," Kakashi replied. "If you're looking for Naruto, he went training on his own at the training field." "Can you please take me there? I'm going to thank Naruto for caring for me," Oturan asked. "Certainly, I might as well check on him," Kakashi replied. Oturan and Kakashi went out of the house as the silver haired man locked the door with his own key to Naruto's place.

**Third Training Ground (also known as Training Field)**

The glade field was a spotted plain with trees and mountains in the distance. There are no roads, but there are three naked stumps in the center along with a memorial stone that shows the history of the fallen ninjas who died from the Nine Tailed Fox years Naruto was born. Coincidentally, Naruto was training on his own. He attempted to knock one of the trees with a strong chakra technique known as Rasengan, or Spiral Chakra Sphere, with the help of his doppelganger. "Rasengan!" Naruto yells. The tree that Naruto knocked with his Rasengan is slightly damaged.

Meanwhile, Oturan and Kakashi felt the breeze that was nearly close. "What the heck was that breeze?" Oturan exclaimed. "That breeze you're feeling comes from none other than Naruto," Kakashi replied. "He must have used Rasengan in his training." "Rasengan? Is it like an energy attack?" Oturan puzzled. "Yes, since you're a kid, it will be hard to explain for you as I know," Kakashi said. Oturan saw Naruto and ran to him. "Naruto!" Oturan gasped. Naruto turns at Oturan and Kakashi. "Taroko! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was really impressive how you created the Rasengan!" Oturan complimented. "But still, that may cost you chalka!" "Ehehehe, it's chakra, by the way, Taroko," Naruto giggled. "Oh, right, chakra, sorry about the mispronunciation," Oturan chuckled. "Come to think of it, you should learn more at the academy," Kakashi said. "If not, perhaps there's certain someone who will give you a private lesson since you proved yourself that you're stronger than Naruto."

"I guess so," Oturan mumbled, in embarrassment. "(Whis didn't tell me about chakra back home…)" Naruto's eyes became pupiless in a comical way, and pointed at Kakashi as Oturan flinched and covered her ears. "What's wrong with you, Kakashi sensei? I thought my training paid off all the debt!" Naruto fumed. "Give it a rest, Naruto, we'll be having another mission with the entire squad coming this afternoon," Kakashi sighed. "Another errand?!" Naruto yells.

"And Taroko, since you'll be meeting my other two students, I should probably groom your hair," Kakashi added. "Are you kidding? You're not going to cut off few of my hair, are you?!" Oturan blurted, grabbing her two front parts of her hair. "Don't worry, it'll be temporary," Kakashi chuckled. Oturan was running away from Kakashi as her pupiless eyes appeared in a comical style as Kakashi grabs her. "Like hell you're going to be my hairstylist! I'd rather die in this world before my parents come running for me!" Oturan yells. "Hold still, Taroko! Save all your energy for later!" Kakashi barked.

**Mission Assignment Hall**

Squad 7 was assembled. Naruto's other teammate was Sasuke Uchiha, with jet black duck hairdo that looks similar to Oturan but has less bang and more layer from the front; along with Sakura Haruno, a female ninja with pink short hair and high forehead. Oturan was standing outside the office. "Squad 7, you will be assigned on a D rank mission today," the fifth hokage spoked. "Your assignment for today is to help Taroko Ryukana shop some clothing for herself. Because of that, you will have to carry her bags as soon as she is done shopping."

Oturan appeared opening the door. Her spiky hair was down from the back of her upper neck that included a cross hair clip, making her hair more feminine than her normal hairdo. "Lady Tsunade, you called?" Oturan perplexed. She thinks to herself, "(I hate my new hairdo…)" Sasuke stares at Oturan in an unimpressive way, as Sakura's reaction was the opposite. "Um, Kakashi sensei, is that kid supposed to be Taroko Ryukana?" Sakura was puzzled. "Yes, she may not look like what you've seen with your eyes, that's why you're required to assign the mission," Kakashi replied. Sasuke's eyes are narrow in a comical style. "(I had a bad feeling about that girl,)" Sasuke thought.

"Mr. Kakashi, who are the other two kids in your squad?" Oturan asked. "My other students are Sakura and Sasuke," Kakashi responses. "Hi, Taroko, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura greeted. "We should get to know each other!" "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied, calmly. "If only you're a ninja, you seem to look like you can challenge me even if you're a girl." Oturan stares at Sakura and then Sasuke. "(Sakura seems to be friendly, and Sasuke, he looks like a cool guy other than Naruto,)" the young Saiyan thoughts. "(I bet the mission they were assigned might not be something easy for them. Heck, they are three ninjas, what could they not possibly do?)"


	3. The Unveiling Power of Super Saiyan

**Konoha Shopping Center**

Squad 7 along with Oturan enter the shopping center. It was packed that most of the store is on sale. "Well, look at that, Taroko, you're lucky that we're taking you shopping today," Kakashi grinned. "What do you mean, Mr. Kakashi? There's so many people who are on a shopping spree!" Oturan worried. "We have seen worse the other time, there were three times more while we assigned the same mission the last time," Sasuke spoked.

Two strangers in a formal business suit appeared three people behind Squad 7 with Oturan. "Once those squads are insecure, talk to the girl with the short black hair, got it?" stranger 1 assigned. "Roger that, I heard a rumor about Taroko Ryukana," stranger 2 replied. "She's nothing but trouble."

Squad 7 took Oturan to the closet clothing store. "Naruto, Sakura, watch over Taroko while Sasuke and I will be sitting down in the benching area of this store," Kakashi spoked. "Yes, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura replied. "Man, why me? Why do I have to protect Taroko if she's going to the girl's section?" Naruto groaned. "No complaining, just watch over Taroko while Sakura will pick out clothes for Taroko," Kakashi commanded. Oturan stares at the whole squad, then at Naruto and Sakura.

"(I shop alone one time and there's no need for them to protect me unless they grab the clothing I pick out. They reminded me of Piccolo from back home when he always helped me carry my shopping bags,)" Oturan thought to herself. Speaking of which, Oturan was referring to the earth living Namekian back in Universe 7.

Two young ninjas with the young female Saiyan went ahead to the girl's section of the clothing store. Going around the section, Oturan picked out one of the hangers with one clothing attached underneath as Sakura and Naruto followed her. Some of the clothes look similar to her yellow sleeveless shirt she wore in the Junior World Tournament. She was eager to find more style that suited her appearance. She grabs a few more pieces of clothing in the same spot as she gives it to Sakura and Naruto, making them hold the clothing Oturan picked out. She laughed gleefully, "(I assumed there would be only girly-girlish style, I guess there’s more type of style in this store!)" Sakura and Naruto catched every clothing Oturan picked out as their pupiless eyes bulged in comical style. "What the heck is up with her? Is she crazy enough to pick every clothes in the whole store?" Naruto ranted. "Shut up, Naruto! It's our job to help her choose even if our arms are getting sore!" Sakura fumed.

Later, Oturan tries on most of the clothes she picked out one hour ago. Sakura and "Naruko" waited outside of the fitting room. Naruto himself knew the reason why he has to join Sakura because he can transform himself into a seductive girl many times. Few of her clothes Oturan picked out was not the right size for her body. Sakura was yawning in boredom. After Oturan picks out her new clothes and tries it on, Naruto and Sakura immediately pay almost their maximum allowance. "Thank you, have a nice day!" the clerk spoked, in a cheerful way. "I'm glad it's over," Naruto sighed. "Our allowance is almost gone," Sakura sighed, in grief.

Oturan, Naruto, and Sakura went to Kakashi and Sasuke as the three shoplifters gave some of the shopping bags to Sasuke and Kakashi. "Mr. Kakashi, we're done!" Oturan called. Kakashi and Sasuke turn at their two members of the squad with Oturan. "Now that you're done, who's up for some food court?" Kakashi asked, grinning. Naruto's stomach starts growling. "Yeah! Looks like I'm really hungry, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cheered. "Unfortunately, Kakashi sensei, our allowance was used up," Sakura lamented. "Relax, I'll buy all of you some food with the choice of Taroko," Kakashi replied. The silver haired man turns at Oturan. "Taroko, what would you like today? I recommended Senriku's Delight, it’s a restaurant that has one of the greatest noodle ramen in the village." "I guess we could eat there, I'm feeling kinda hungry," Oturan replied. "Then Senriku's Delight it is," Kakashi added.

Behind squad 7 with Oturan, two strangers in suits appeared grabbing Oturan. "What the?" Oturan exclaimed. "I got you now, little girl!" stranger 1 laughed. "Rumor has it that you came falling from the sky," stranger 2 smirked. Oturan grunted, "Let go of me!" Oturan powered up, yet her hair turned yellow and spiky along with her eyes turning green as the hair clip from her hair vanquished. Oturan pushed the two men suit by force. "What the devil?" stranger 1 exclaimed. "What is that girl?" stranger 2 asked.

The whole squad 7 was surprised how Oturan became a Super Saiyan. Even the others around squad 7 and Oturan was really surprised as they ran away from Oturan. "What was that? Her hair is yellow like Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "(Those chakra around Taroko exposing how strong she is! What exactly is she?)" Sasuke perplexed. "(This is quite bizarre, could it be…?)" Kakashi thoughts. "(She looks scary in that form)," Naruto thoughts, shuddering. Oturan grabs the two stranger's wrists and cracks their bones. The two strangers howling in pain. "My wrist!" one of the strangers cried out in pain. "It's pointless you strangers trying to kidnap a strong girl like me," Oturan scoffed. "Next time, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"We played this the wrong way, you're not the girl we were looking for!" stranger 1 stuttered. "Let's get out of here!" stranger 2 yelped. The two strangers humorously ran away from Oturan and squad 7. Oturan sweat drops in anime style as her hair turns black and her eyes turn cerulean again. After powering up, Oturan's spiky bob hair was exposed. "Heh-heh-heh, I think I got too carried away," Oturan laughed, putting her left hand behind her head. Naruto and Sakura angrily pointed at Oturan while their pupiless eyes appeared in comical style. "What was that about? You scared the crap out of everyone!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison as Oturan flinched.

"Looks like I was right all along," Sasuke spoked, smirking while his arms were crossed. Sakura stares at Sasuke. "What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "My guts tells me that Taroko reminded me of Naruto and myself," Sasuke explained. "She's as stubborn as Naruto and has a sharp mind like me." "Easy for you to say, Sasuke, I nearly got myself kidnapped for being someone else!" Oturan deflected. Oturan turns at the rest of squad 7 while adjusting her spiky bob hairdo, then places her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but I swallowed my own pride to change my hairdo until the mission is complete. Can't you let me breathe my own air?" Squad 7 paused and stared at each other then at Oturan.

"Now that you expose yourself with some sort of chakra, I suppose there's no point of lying about your appearance, I agree you can keep your hair how you like it," Kakashi responded. "Thank goodness I won't have to go through that again, I feel stiff in that hairdo," Oturan sighed, in relief. "Even if you're not a ninja right now, I'm surprised you stood up to those strange men wearing a business suit trying to kidnap you," Kakashi smiled. "Come to think of it, does that make all of you wearing the metal band on your head as ninjas?" Oturan asked, pointing at everyone's leaf band. "Not all ninjas wear this leaf band on their forehead like I do," Kakashi explained. "In order to get a leaf band, you'll be required to learn with your physical technique in the academy. Since you don't have your parents or guardians right now, perhaps I can be on your side and apply to you at the academy."

"Kakashi sensei, are you serious? You're going to be Taroko's guardian?" Sakura asked. "I'm afraid it's the only option, Sakura, besides that, I found her in the forest while I was doing some errands for myself," Kakashi sighed. Naruto's stomach growled louder than ever. "Hello? What about the food, Kakashi sensei? I'm starving!" Naruto whined. "I changed my mind, we'll eat on our own," Kakashi replied. "We had enough amusement for today. From now on, you'll choose a place to eat for now."

Squad 7 went out of the shopping center while holding most of Oturan's shopping bags. Naruto's pupiless eyes appeared in comical style as he scolded at Oturan. "If it weren't for you to burst your chakra open all the sudden, I would have eaten at that restaurant Kakashi sensei mentioned earlier!" Naruto growled. Oturan's pupiless eyes appeared in the same way as Naruto. "Give me a break, damn it! I said I was sorry!" Oturan barked. "(Damn it, Sasuke's right, I guess I was just like him and Naruto…)"


	4. The Application

**Hidden Leaf Village** ****

“Argh… I’m famished! It’s been hours since I haven’t eaten yet!” Oturan groaned. Squad 7 with Oturan was strolling while carrying all of Oturan’s shopping bags. “But first, we will be dropping your clothing bag at Naruto's place,” Kakashi spoked. “And then meet the fifth hokage again.” “Well, we may not dine out at the shopping center,” Naruto laughed. He turns at Oturan. “But look on the bright side, Taroko, I have Iruka sensei to take you and me to a place I called homemade noodles!”

Oturan turns at Naruto. “You do?” Oturan exclaims. “And you mentioned this Iruka guy, was he like your guardian?” “Well, Taroko, Iruka looks over Naruto since he was an orphan kid until I came,” Kakashi said. “Mr. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, thanks again for helping me out today,” Oturan grinned. “No problem, next time, we’ll try to be aware of you,” Sakura replied. WIthout a word from Sasuke’s mouth, he was thinking about Taroko powering up.

**Flashbacks**

_ Behind squad 7 with Oturan, two strangers in suits appeared grabbing Oturan. "What the?" Oturan exclaimed. "I got you now, little girl!" stranger 1 laughed. "Rumor has it that you came falling from the sky," stranger 2 smirked. Oturan grunted, "Let go of me!" Oturan powered up, yet her hair turned yellow and spiky along with her eyes turning green as the hair clip from her hair vanquished. Oturan pushed the two men suit by force. "What the devil?" stranger 1 exclaimed. "What is that girl?" stranger 2 asked. _

_ The whole squad 7 was surprised how Oturan became a Super Saiyan. Even the others around squad 7 and Oturan was really surprised as they ran away from Oturan. "What was that? Her hair is yellow like Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "(Those chakra around Taroko exposing how strong she is! What exactly is she?)" Sasuke perplexed. "(This is quite bizarre, could it be…?)" Kakashi thoughts. "(She looks scary in that form)," Naruto thoughts, shuddering. Oturan grabs the two stranger's wrists and cracks their bones. The two strangers howling in pain. "My wrist!" one of the strangers cried out in pain. "It's pointless you strangers trying to kidnap a strong girl like me," Oturan scoffed. "Next time, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" _

**Flashbacks end**

“(Hmm, her chakra, it’s similar to Naruto, but her emotions are boiling immediately, how in the world is she holding so much chakra? Even her hair and her eyes oddly change color,)” Sasuke thought.

**Mission Assignment Hall**

After dropping off most of Oturan’s shopping bags to Naruto’s house, Squad 7 and Oturan were standing in front of Tsunade, the fifth hokage. “Well done, Squad 7, you completed the D rank mission,” Tsunade spoked. “All in the day's work, my Lady,” Sakura replied. “It was a piece of cake!” Naruto replied. Sasuke grunts in response. “It’s getting late, guys, you all should call it a day,” Kakashi spoked. The silver haired jonin turn at Naruto. “And Naruto, take care of Taroko on the way home.” “Right-o, Kakashi sensei!” Naruto replied. The blond boy sighs inside his thoughts while his depressive face droops in a humorous way, “(Oh, man, if this keeps up, I think I’m going to puke…)” 

The man in a wild ponytail hairdo appeared coming inside the hall. “Naruto, I’m here to check on you--” the ponytail haired man paused. Iruka Umino, the chunin, middle class or journeyman ninja that Naruto and Kakashi mentioned, stares at Oturan and then at Naruto in confusion. “Iruka sensei!” Sakura exclaimed. “Uh, who is this new friend of your?” Iruka asked. “I’m Taroko Ryukana, you must be Mr. Iruka,” Oturan greeted. Iruka tries to hold his laughter, but bursts his breath out. “Ahahaha, from the look of it, Taroko, you look like Naruto, but with black hair!” Iruka laughed. The rest of squad 7 stares at Oturan. Naruto and the young Saiyan grunts while staring at each other, feeling ticked off, then turns at Iruka at the same time with mixed feelings. “Well, Iruka sensei, you’re just in time!” Naruto cheered. His arms are up in a cheerful way. “Let’s go out for some ramen!~”

Iruka stares at Kakashi. “It looks like you've been through a lot with my students, Kakashi, did you handle Taroko well?” Iruka asked. “Why, yes, she’s a feisty one,” Kakashi laughed. “I found her wandering off in the forest while I was doing some errands. She’s just another ordinary kid.” Iruka squatted down toward Oturan. “Say, how old are you?” Iruka asked. “I’m twelve,” Oturan replied. “Huh? You’re around Naruto’s age too! Where did you come from exactly?” Iruka exclaimed. Naruto tugged Iruka from his right legs. “Come on, Iruka sensei! I’m hungry as a horse! Take us out to eat, please!” Naruto whined. “Naruto,” Sakura growled. “You’re such an idiot,” Sasuke sighed, slapping his own face. Oturan’s stomach starts growling. “Naruto’s right, I can explain more when you take us out to eat,” Oturan laughed. Kakashi starts laughing with Oturan.

**Ichiraku’s Noodle Bar**

Iruka, Naruto, and Oturan were sitting from left to right in front, while the owner of the bar, Teuchi Ichiraku, was mixing the ingredients for the noodles the three sitting ordered. “Hey, kid, who’s the new kid you bring with?” Ichiraku asked, cheerfully to Naruto. “Her name is Taroko Ryukana,” Naruto replied. “This might be a funny saying, young lady, you look a lot like Naruto, but your hair is black!” Ichiraku laughed. “That’s what I said when I first saw her!” Iruka grinned, laughing with the bar owner. “(Uh, yeah, almost everyone I meet, I feel like I’m Naruto’s younger sibling, haha,)” Oturan thoughts, grinning nervously.

“Young lady, from the look on your face, you must have a hard day,” Ichiraku said. Oturan stares at Ichiraku while he fills up three bowls full of noodles with certain meat and vegetables. “Oh, yeah, Naruto and his squad had to help me get some clothes earlier,” Oturan replied. “You’re a foreigner?” Iruka asked. “It’s hard to explain, but you should tell Mr. Kakashi, he can explain about how I got here yesterday,” Oturan replied.

Ichiraku completely serves Naruto, Oturan, and Iruka ramen noodles. “Here you go, here’s the ramen noodles you ordered,” Ichiraku spoked. “Thank you!” Naruto grinned. Naruto, Oturan, and Iruka grab their own wooden chopsticks and chant out in unison, “Let’s eat!” They started to eat the ramen noodles. After one slurp, Oturan starts grinning widely. “Wow, this is yummy!” Oturan exclaimed. “You even reminded me of Naruto when he first eats here!” Ichiraku smiled. Oturan gobbled up the rest of the ramen noodles from her own bowl. “Ah, that hit the spot!” Oturan sighed in relief. Iruka along with Naruto chuckled. “I saw her eat like that,” Naruto grinned.

**Later…**

“See you, Iruka sensei!” the blond boy waved at Iruka. “Bye, you two!” Iruka spoked. “Time to go--” Naruto paused, seeing Oturan vanished, realizing that it was a clone. “What the? Taroko vanished? Oh, well, she could be ahead of my place!” As Naruto left in confusion, Kakashi appeared. “Looks like Naruto and Taroko had a great dinner,” Kakashi spoked. “Kakashi, just about time! What brings you here again?” Iruka asked. “I just want to know how Taroko is doing right now,” Kakashi replied, in a casual tone. “Ah, she’s doing fine, but it’s pretty unusual how fast she eats,” Iruka said, grinning. “It’s too bad I didn’t get to see her at that time,” Kakashi sighed. “Why’s that?” Iruka asked. “As I found her, she will be my guardian until her family finds her,” Kakashi replied, in a grinned tone. “While the rest of my squad rested up for today, I assigned Taroko to apply to the academy thanks to me.”

**Flashbacks**

_ Kakashi took Oturan to the academy to apply classes. “There is so much for you to learn, Taroko, this is the only way for you to protect yourself,” Kakashi spoked. “Here we go again… I’m heading back to school in a ninja way...” Oturan thoughts.  _

**Flashbacks end**

“She is fit to be a ninja because of her exposed potential from our mission earlier,” Kakashi explained. “As soon as she appears at the academy tomorrow, you will have to teach Taroko privately.” “What? Doesn’t she have any experience as a ninja?” Iruka asked. “I have no clue, but she’s not ordinary like one of my students, Iruka,” Kakashi said. “Not only Taroko looks a little like Naruto, but she’s a feisty kid!” “(Hmm, feisty. There’s rarely any girls in the entire village that have so much potential other than learning,)” Iruka thoughts.


	5. Class In Short Section

**Naruto's House**

It was just another morning as the young Saiyan woke up. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the academy. She wore a yellow sleeveless gi top with white sash and a black baggy pants that was similar to her fighting clothes along with white rolled bandages covering her upper arms, shins and chest under her clothes. She also has white bandana tied to her forehead. After Oturan was dressed, she stared at Naruto who was still sleeping. "Good morning, Naruto," Oturan smiled. Naruto woke up in surprise. "Oh, my gosh, you scared me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto examine closely at Oturan. "Oh, it's you, Taroko, why are you dressed up like that?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to the ninja aide class at the academy," Oturan replied. "Hold on, there is a ninja aide class now?" Naruto asked. "That's kinda new to me, but we're about the same age, remember?" Oturan sighed. "If I have lived here all my life, my parents would have me apply at the academy at an early age!" "Where are your parents, anyway?" Naruto asked. "I have no clue," Oturan replied. "Sorry, Naruto, I got so carried away three of your instant cups of ramen for breakfast! I'll be out in several hours!" Oturan left the house. As the young Saiyan left Naruto's place, Naruto saw three empty cups of ramen lying on his dining table, in a pissful way. " _What the heck is that girl? She eats more than Choji!"_ he thought.

**Ninja Aide Class, Academy**

11 students including Oturan were seated. Few of the kids are boys, and the other were girls. Few were chatting, others were sitting quietly. Oturan was indeed one of the quietest few. " _This must be a ninja aide class, Naruto told me he learned a lot from regular ninja class…"_ the young Saiyan thought. "Is that kid a boy or a girl?" the girl asked. "I really can't tell, from the looks of it, that kid is up to no good," another girl spoke, in a careless tone. "We already have Mosuke and Yuran in our class, isn't that enough?" one of the boys sighed. "I will end up ripping your mouth if you don't shut up, Kinzoku," the boy Mosuke, growled.

The teacher appeared coming inside, yet he was none other than Iruka. "Okay, everyone, settle down, we have a new student today," Iruka announced. " _He's the ninja aide instructor? I thought he was the instructor of the academy alone like what Naruto said days ago,"_ Oturan thought. The chunin stood toward Oturan who was sitting in the second row. "Please introduce yourself to everyone." Oturan stands up. "My name is Taroko Ryukana, please to meet you," Oturan greeted. "Oh, so Taroko is a girl!" one of the boys exclaimed. "But her hair looks like a boy!" another boy added. "Class, class, do not give out your opinion about Taroko," Iruka warned.

"I will now take roll call, Raiun Asamoto?" "Present," the boy with the red orange hair replied. "Kayano Harukaze?" Iruka called. "Here!" the brown haired girl with the pink and white shirt replied. "Yuka Kenjiro?" Iruka called. "Here!" the girl with light brown bob hair replied. "Bitsui Kohitsuji?" Iruka called. "Present!" the girl with the half braided hair replied. "Yugome Fukagawa?" Iruka called. "I'm here!" the crow back haired boy with his eyes closed replied. "Hironari Miura?" Iruka called. "I'm here," the girl in the turquoise qipao dress with orange pants replied. "Mosuke Ryukana?" Iruka called. "Here," the spiky haired boy Mosuke replied, calmly. "Yuran Ryukana?" Iruka called. "Present," the girl with the same hair as Oturan, but with one side spiky bob, replied. "Ruiji Shiseido?" Iruka called. "Here," the tall boy with the green shirt replied. "Kinzoku Tekubi?" Iruka called. "I'm here!" the boy with the big arms replied, cheerfully raising his arms causing Kayano and Raiun to fall off their chairs. " _Wow, I'm surprised that kid with huge arms looks kinda strong,"_ Oturan exclaimed. "And Kaoru Yukino," Iruka spoked. "Here as well," Kaoru, the younger version of Iruka with the same eye as Neji, spoked.

"Everyone, I know you're excited about this week, it is probably your last week in ninja aide class," Iruka spokes. "There are few of you who will be assigned to be with your new teacher. This may surprise you, but one of the teachers was standing in this classroom." "You, sensei?" several exclaimed in unison. "I have a question, who is going to replace you?" Raiun asked. "I know you're surprised that I'll be your teacher outside of this classroom, save your comments by the end of the class," Iruka interrupted. "Today's technique is Clone Jutsu, when you duplicate yourself into two. Other than Taroko, I assure you students remember how you use that technique. Any volunteers who like to demonstrate first?"

Hironari raises her hand. "I'll go first," Hironari replied. The girl with the turquoise qipao stand up stares at Taroko. "Hey, tomboy, keep your eyes open and watch this carefully before you get distracted." " _This girl is torturing me,"_ Oturan thought. Hironari stands in front of the whole classroom. After she focused her chakra, her hands made several poses to get the technique right. "Clone Jutsu!" Hironari chants. A cloud appears then faded as another clone that looks exactly like Hironari. "Impress, huh?" Few cheers at Hironari. "That's how the Clone Jutsu works?" Oturan asked. "Excellent work, Hironari," Iruka approved. The chunin stares at his students. "Let's see all of you know how to use the Clone Jutsu. On a count of three, you will all use the Clone Jutsu at the same time, ready?"

"One..." Mosuke and Yuka counts in unison. "Two…" Bitsui, Kayano, and Kaoru counts in unison. "Three," The rest of the classroom counts in unison. One by one, the students perform a few hand signs. The young Saiyan had a slow start despite being a fast learner. "Clone Jutsu!" Some of the clones are an exact replicate as their real self. Some were a bit off-key.

Iruka examined each of the clones row by row except for Hironari who demonstrated the technique. The first row one the left was Bitsui, Kayano, and Yuka with Ruiji, Yugome, and Yuran on the right. "Keep working on it, Bitsui. Kayano, you two. Nice work, Yuka. Ruiji, you're a bit off. Good job, Yugome. And Yuran, same to you." The six students in the front row have mixed reactions. Iruka went to the second row on the left which was Hironari, Mosuke, and Kaoru with Raiun, Oturan, and Kinzoku. "Impressive, Mosuke. Nice job, Kaoru. Raiun, you did a good job. Taroko, you were almost getting there. Kinzoku, try to use that technique a little faster." The clones everyone created vanished into clouds. "Hey, sensei, can I try again in a different way? I'm a bit rusty," Oturan asked Iruka. Hironari starts snickering silently. "Well, as long as you don't try to goof off in front of your classmates," Iruka instructed.

"Here goes," Oturan sighs. Oturan closes her eyes to focus the energy inside her. Instead of using the Clone Jutsu with hand signs, she duplicates herself into six. The young Saiyan opened her eyes, made everyone, even Yuran and Mosuke, surprised. "What the? She didn't even use hand signs!" Yugome exclaimed. "Iruka sensei, do you know how to use Clone Jutsu without using the hand signs?" Kayano asked. "I, uh…" Iruka stuttered. "Of course there's something suspicious about Taroko!" Hironari barked. "Is the Clone Jutsu the new student use was actually the original method?" Kaoru questioned. Iruka nearly started to boil in anger.

**Academy Office**

The young Saiyan left the ninja aide class early due to creating another technique the whole class didn't know about. She had consequences about using the technique in a paranormal way. Oturan came out of the office. " _I've never been in so much trouble other than what's happening back at my home planet,"_ Oturan thoughts. " _I knew I shouldn't have used the cloning skill that was very different from everyone else. I knew I shouldn't have showed off."_

Oturan exited the academy in grief. Outside, Hironari, Yugome, Raiun, Kaoru, and Yuka appeared to have a leaf band. Some had their leaf band as a bandana, others have worn it as a necklace or a belt. They are now genin. "Those leaf bands, those look exactly like Naruto," the young Saiyan replied. Hironari "Hey, tomboy, did you get in trouble?" Hironari taunted. The young Saiyan ran away in angry tears. "Hironari, you should leave her alone," Yuka protected.

**Naruto's House**

Oturan was standing on the balcony as she started weeping. "I knew this was a bad idea all along, I shouldn't have agreed to live in a world like this," Oturan cried. Inside the bedroom, Naruto heard the young Saiyan expressing her grief. "Huh? Taroko? Did the class end early?" Naruto exclaimed. The blond boy hurried outside. As Naruto opens the door, he sees Oturan crying. Naruto sees the young Saiyan the same way about his past, when he is all alone in tears. Naruto stands toward Oturan. "Taroko! Taroko, are you okay?" Oturan sniffles, "I'm not okay. I humiliated myself."

"You shouldn't say that," Naruto chided. "I feel your pain. What happened? Did someone at the academy pick on you?" "Why do you want to know? I don't think they sounded like they picked on me," Oturan stormed. "Just tell me, I want to help you," Naruto insisted. Oturan wipe the tears off of her cerulean eyes. "You know how you use the Clone Jutsu?" Oturan explained. "I didn't actually use the hand sign. Instead, I used my mind to create another clone or a few. And then I got kicked out of the class earlier, that's when everything was messed up."

Naruto starts smiling. "Ehehe, that reminded me of the old days when I was at the academy," Naruto laughed. "I get into a lot of trouble for pulling off prank attacks and even make fun of sensei. Don't worry about it, it'll be just fine once you get used to it even if you're the smartest in the class!" The young Saiyan chuckles a bit. "Thanks, Naruto, I guess that makes me feel better, next time I come back to the academy, there will be no more tricks under my sleeves. And, Naruto, I had to come clean. You and your teammates with Mr. Kakashi saw me glow in public yesterday, that is actually a Super Saiyan form. I told you that I'm not from around here or around the entire land, but I came from another world." "You're from another world? Then who are you?" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm a Saiyan," Oturan replied.


End file.
